Andrea
"No one can make it alone now." - Andrea Andrea was a major character in the AMC original TV series The Walking Dead, portrayed by Laurie Holden. Holden first appeared in the series in the second episode of season 1 in 2010 and continued to appear in nearly every episode until Andrea's death in the season finale of season 3 in 2013. The character received mixed reviews from fans and critics, with some applauding her development throughout the show while others criticized her decisions. Holden, however, supported Andrea's story arc. Overview Andrea was based on the original character of the same name that appeared in ''The Walking Dead ''comic book series created by Robert Kirkman. Holden first appeared as Andrea in the second episode of season 1 in 2010, where she was part of a group discovered by Rick Grimes in Atlanta, Georgia. Andrea and the other survivors are able to escape the undead city and return to a camp they have established in the wilderness. Andrea's only known surviving family member is her younger sister Amy. It is revealed Andrea is a civil rights attorney from Florida. The camp is attacked one night and Amy is killed, forcing Andrea to shoot her in the head just as Amy comes back to life as a walker. Andrea then sinks into a depression. She and the remaining members of the group travel to the Center for Disease Control in Atlanta, hoping to find answers. The only surviving scientist is Dr. Jenner, who only provides a temporary shelter. He announces that the CDC is set for self-detonation, and Andrea decides to stay behind and die in the explosion rather than keep living. However, an older member of the group, Dale, who has been looking out for her since the outbreak decides to stay if Andrea will not come with him. This forces Andrea to get out just in time with Dale, and the CDC explodes. The group eventually find its way to a farm run by a family, led by a man named Hershel. Andrea and the others settle on Hershel's farm, all the while looking for a girl named Sophia who was lost in the woods. During this time, Andrea struggles with her depression and the will to live, until she learns how to shoot. During a trip to search for Sophia with the character Shane, Andrea becomes a skilled shot and ends up having sex with Shane. Dale is eventually killed by a walker, much to Andrea's dismay. The farm is also overwhelmed by a herd of walkers one night, forcing the group to leave the farm. Andrea becomes separated from the group in the process, ending up alone in the woods. She is saved just in time by a hooded figure in the finale of season 2. It is revealed in Season 3 that Andrea was saved by a woman named Michonne, who has been taking care of Andrea throughout the winter as she has become sick with a cold. Andrea and Michonne are discovered by a man named the Governor, who has a town called Woodbury under his control. Once in Woodbury Andrea is relieved to finally have some sense of normal back in her life, while Michonne remains suspicious of the Governor. This puts the two women at odds with one another, until Michonne leaves Woodbury. Andrea stays and falls in love with the Governor, who tells her his name is Philip. She also takes a somewhat important role in the town, displaying some skill in leadership. Unknown to Andrea, Philip is mentally ill and hides his dark side. In a turn of events, Michonne returns to Woodbury to kill him, but Andrea stops her just in time. Andrea finds out that Philip has been keeping his daughter Penny locked up in a cage, because she is a walker. Over the course of season 3 Andrea slowly realizes that the Governor is evil. When he intends to kill her old group at a prison, Andrea steps in to prevent the fighting. When her plans for peace fall through, she attempts to kill Philip but cannot bring herself to do it. She instead runs away from Woodbury to the prison, but is hunted down by Philip and captured just as she makes it to the prison. He locks her up in a secret shed, intending to torture her. He instead kills one of Andrea's friends, Milton, and locks Milton in the room with Andrea so that she can be eaten by him. Andrea escapes her bonds and kills Milton, but not before he bites her neck. Michonne, Rick, and the other survivors find the Governor's torture room and discover Andrea laying on the floor. She reveals her bite to them, and says she wants to end her own life before she comes back as a walker. Rick gives her a gun and her final moments are spent in peace with Michonne, before she turns the gun on herself and pulls the trigger. Category:Characters